Color Blind
by Teagan
Summary: HPSS--Harry's Color blind ....'I shake my head and step forward just to be away from him. Just to be separate from his words and everything he once thought about me...'


"Potter." A voice says in my ear. I don't turn to see who it is , or become nervous wondering if it's who I think it is. Because it doesn't matter. He's not real anymore. Even as his hand turns my face towards his, and lips touch mine. He's nothing but a smudge of black and white. A little bit of gray maybe and nothing more.   
  
When I don't move you pull back. "Are you attending the funeral this Thursday?" You ask in a voice that has no emotion what so ever. I hate you. I hate you !   
  
I shake my head and step forward just to be away from him. Just to be separate from his words and everything he once thought about me. I'm not brave am I Snape? Now that you see how weak I am, now that I can't even see right......  
  
Of course never does he say that, but I know, I just know that somehow he's thinking this. "You will be missed, if you don't." You tell me.   
  
  
  
I snort and walk another step a head. I don't expect you to move, but for some reason you do. "Don't." I hiss. You step once more step and my hands clench at my side. "You have nothing else to do Potter, so tell me why aren't you going?" Snape drawls. I look up , and eyes cross trying to see what the sky looks like. But it doesn't really matter I guess, colors are colors, it doesn't matter what it looks like.   
  
But then why do I feel so hopeless?   
  
  
  
Snape turns towards me wanting the answer. I really have none. So I step a head again. Hoping that maybe he'll get it and step back. But Severus Snape was never a simple man. He steps forward with me, until we are standing side by side. Equal.   
  
  
  
"What color is the sky?" I ask looking away from Snape. I'm weak.  
  
Snape takes a deep shuddering breath and looks up. "Black."   
  
I bite my lips and wonder why that wasn't the answer I wanted. "No stars?" I whisper. He looks towards me and then looks up again. "No Potter, it's all Black." Snape says dryly.  
  
"Black." I mouth. I look up, and indeed it is all Black. But to me everything is black , or white.   
  
"I'm not going." I say. I mean inside, but the funeral as well. I don't want to go and sit around Albus's dead body while everyone cries and I don't , even though I watched him die. You don't say anything. I lift my hand to my lips,that you kissed only minutes ago. He's not real. Not anymore . He's just another face now.  
  
"I hate you." I tell him. "Potter, don't even start." You hiss looking at me coldly. I don't turn to see your face , because like everything it will black. Maybe gray. "I do." I tell him.   
  
You grab me by the shoulder and pull my face to yours. "Shut. Up." you growl. "Why, don't you hate me too?" I ask not looking him in the eyes. " Potter, look at yourself. The loathing has begun, you hate yourself more then anything else. "   
  
I shrug and turn away. It doesn't matter. Not really. "Not more then I hate yo...." But before I can finish a hand comes ruffly across my face making me fall on the ground. I shout and grab my cheek that is throbbing with pain.   
  
From my spot on the ground I see you standing above me , with no emotion on your face , and nothing but black , white and gray features. I realize you have not changed at all.   
  
I stand up and look at your face for the first time, its seems, in years. Your eyes meet mine . "I hate you...." I whisper, reaching a hand up to touch your cheek. It's so warm, but why are you black and white then? ".....And I hate you ." You muttered closing your eyes from my sight.   
  
I lean forward and let my forehead rest against yours. "God, I hate you." I mumbled. The words bounce off your lips, and You pull a hand out of your robes, and let it cling to my lower back. "Everything at night looks Black. " you tell me. I bite my lips and hold in a shuddering breath. "Do you?"   
  
"I always do."   
  
I press my lips lightly to yours and pull back to look at the sky. It's black, but I see one white something shining though the blackness. A star maybe. But really I think it's nothing at all. 


End file.
